Knightwood
by Shaina Brewster
Summary: Two beautiful young hunters named Alice and Alex, who parents died by demons because of their relationship and history with the Winchesters, also starts in season 2. I really hope you enjoy it! :)


**Knighthood**

**Chapter 1**

"I would like to order a mango ice tea please," said a young man. "That will be $2.50," said Alice. As the man walked away to a table, Alice started to pour the drink. "Alice," said someone with a deep voice. She turned around and saw her manager. "Yes," she asked. "Hey, do you want me to close the shop tonight?" "No that's okay, thanks though," she said smiling. "You sure?" said Joshua, who is the manager. "This is your first week working." "I'm fine, I'm not afraid of the dark." "Well goodbye then," he said walking out of the coffee shop. "Bye," Alice said giving the drink to the man.

A little later Alice closed the shop and went outside. "I haven't seen you around here before," said a man slowly approaching her. Pulling a gun out of her pocket she held it behind her, and started to walk away slowly. "No need to run," the man said coming out of the shadows revealing his face. "I don't bite," he said opening his mouth showing his fangs. Alice quickly punched him and shot him in the arm. Then, suddenly he pinned her against the wall. "Well, that's not how to greet a man," he said smirking. "Especially someone like me." Then right when he was going to bite her she kicked him off her, and a lady behind him stabbed him through the heart with a wooden stake. "Are you okay," Alex (Alice's sister) said worried. "I'm fine and also thanks for saving my butt." "Your welcome," said Alex walking toward her black mustang. Opening the car door Alex sat in the driver seat while Alice followed.

"Did you find the nest," asked Alice as Alex started the car. "Yes, were going there right now," said Alex tuning the radio on. "Turn it up," Alice said smiling at Alex. The car was blasting _Radioactive_. "I think this song kind of fits us," said Alice singing to the song. "I guess." "Alex?" said Alice with a blank face. "Yes, Alice?" asked Alex. "Do you picture yourself in the future settling down with someone?" "To be honest, I have no idea what will happen to me in the future."

A little while later they finally made it to the Vampire nest. Getting out of the car they got their supplies: flashlights, wooden stakes, and guns. "Ready?" asked Alex about to open the abandoned house. "Yeah," said Alice studying her surroundings. The house looked old and the crops were dead. There were no other houses, just an abandoned house in a dead field.

When they got inside they were very cautious and quiet. The living room was covered with blood. Dead blond girls were every on the floor covered in blood. As they moved towards the kitchen they saw many bodies. Then suddenly when they went to the next room a young girl was sitting on the floor, who looked bruised and scared.

"Are you okay," Alice said slowly approaching her. "They killed… killed everyone, without any… hesi… hesitation," said the young girl horrified. "It'll be okay," Alice said facing her. "No it won't my family they killed them," she said starting to cry. "I'm so sorry I know what you're going through," Alex said trying to comfort her. "Just leave me to die," said the girl crying even more than before.

"I'm here to kill them and I'll save you too," said Alice helping her up. "I want to kill them," said the girl. "I can't guarantee that all of them will die form your hands," said Alex starting to go to the next room. "Hey, what's your name I forgot to ask?" asked Alex. "Kaley." "Kaley stay behind me and take this," said Alice. She handed her a wooden stake.

They went into the basement and saw people chained up with blood all over their bodies. "I thought I heard something," said a creepy low voice. Then, a large muscular man attacked Alice. "I love blondes," said the man. Alice kicked the man in the stomach and threw him against the floor. "Shut up creep," said Alice when she punched him multiple times. "Can I kill him now," asked Kayle. "I don't want you in this mess," said Alex as she stab the vampire. "But…" "You don't want this life," said Alice as she went further into the basement.

"Aaah!" Screamed Kayle. "Let go of her you bitch!" Yelled Alex as she chopped the female vampire's head off. "Are you okay?" asked Alice. "I'm fine," said Kayle biting her lip. "How many are there," asked Alice. "I think about ten. "Great eight to go," said Alex studying the creepy old basement. "Maybe we should check the bedrooms," said Alice. "We will once we make sure there's none left here," said Alex.

Then out of nowhere a tall man tackled Kayle. Alice ran towards him and stab him, but it was too late. Kayle had been bit. "Kill me," said Kayle losing her control. Alex then stabs her with tears in her eyes. "Let's go kill the rest of those bitches," Alex said wiping her tears. Alice nodded her head sadly and went up the basement stairs with Alex following.


End file.
